


Wrap Me Up

by JessiMeow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, i promise it has a fluffy ending, trigger warning for suicide attempt and self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/JessiMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is hurting. Geoff notices.</p>
<p>based off the song Breathe Me by Sia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Me Up

Michael stared at the mirror. He didn’t recognize the man staring back at him, not anymore. There were bags under tired brown eyes, a thinning body (but not skinny enough). His cracked fingertips tugged at flabs of skin on his stomach that didn’t exist outside of his mind. Bloodshot eyes finally pulled away from the reflection in disgust. He ran his hands through his hair. Some caught in between his fingers and dislodged themselves absentmindedly. Michael tried to shake off the uneasy feeling as he turned and stepped into the cold shower.  
His exhausted body was unaffected by the frozen stream of water. He almost wished it had been. A wrinkly hand hovered over the handle for the water. He eyed the red bar immediately to its left.

Maybe.

He grabbed the cool metal and twisted it, feeling the temperature of the water immediately react as he changed it. He closed his eyes and his head fell back with a pop of his neck. His face was turned upward into the scalding water. He could almost feel the fat burning off of him, leaving only bones and reddening skin.

Of course, that was not the life Michael Jones was blessed with.

A loud pounding on the door shook the redhead from his thoughts.   
"Michael, you're taking forever!" A female voice filled his head and he shut the water off. Why was she still there? She knew it was a bang and go. So why wasn't she....going?  
"Uh, yeah! Sorry." The man's voice was weak, and he cleared his throat to repeat himself, but thought better of it.

Avoiding looking into the mirror at all costs, he pulled on his clothing. Tighter than yesterday, he thought. I'll skip breakfast. He would pretend this is normal as he opened the door to his very unhappy....bang buddy.  
"I need to be at work in an hour, thanks for hogging the shower, babe." She muttered. It sounded so domestic. Michael wanted to vomit. After a comment about it being his apartment murmured under his breath, he smiled at her.  
"You're not...staying...right?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips and he watched the hurt flash over her face replaced by anger.  
"Don't worry, no girl will ever stay with you, Michael Jones." The bathroom door slammed behind him. Well, at least that problem was solved.

***

She left not long after, and soon, he, too, was stepping into work. Mingling absentmindedly with some co-workers in the kitchen before stepping into the achievement hunter office, there is one thing that Michael Jones was absolutely sure of.

He was not ready for this day.

He was greeted by a cheerful Gavin, as he always was, and a clap on the back from Ryan, (it knocked all the air out of his fragile body and left him shaking, but he wouldn't tell Ryan this fact.) A few waves followed, one from Jack and another from Lindsay. Michael's eyes found Geoff. Or,l well, the back of his head. He obviously had not been busy until the very moment Michael walked in. He was launching their editing program, and staring at a blank screen. Tugging nervously at his baggy t-shirt, he sat down in his chair.

He and Geoff had gone drinking last night, so he figured the older was just a little hungover.  
"Hiya, Geoff!" The redhead tried to sound as cheerful as he could. There was no answer as Michael logged into his xbox.  
Nervousness tugged at Michael’s chest and he swallowed slowly as he pulled his headphones over his head. His eyes were trained on the side of Geoff’s head before he swiveled around and faced the computer screen once more. What had happened last night? Everything was a blur. Maybe he’d said something that’d made Geoff angry. Or….  
Michael didn’t want to think about it.  
He opened Minecraft, their first game of the day, and decided to push it to the back of his mind. Geoff didn’t usually keep quiet if he was upset. He would speak his mind when he found the right time. He tried to keep himself from dreading it.

Lunchtime was the worst part of Michael’s day. It had been for quite some time. He could go out with the boys and pretend to eat something, or he could stay in the office alone. Both was equally as bad, and most days the redhead just slept on the couch. Gavin would wake him up by jumping on him, screaming “WAKE UP BOI!” (This would send him into a coughing fit that he would excuse with multiple illnesses or the ugly weather. Part of him wished they wouldn’t believe him so quickly.)  
Today, though, was the first option. They were dragging him out for pizza. That was the worst food, the smell itself making him absolutely nauseous. Jack casted worried looks at him as he sat down with no food, but Michael waved it off.  
“Not everybody eats as much as you, Jack! I’m just not very hungry is all.” He gave the older man his best toothy smile and Jack seemed satisfied with the answer. He was careful to keep the smile on his face as the others joined them. He ignored the aching in his stomach as they chatted amongst themselves. He was suddenly conscious that he was staring at Ray’s pizza when the younger man was holding a piece out to him.  
“Dude, you gotta try this. It's like heaven in my fucking mouth. You should have gotten some.” His friend smiled at him and, fuck, Michael was going to puke. He needed to get out of here.  
“Nah, Ray, I’m good. Hey guys, I have to get going. Gotta ‘nother fucking Rage Quit to edit.” He excused himself and slipped out of the restaurant. A few desperate steps away from the front door before he was retching and gagging the contents of his achingly empty stomach onto the grass along the sidewalk. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nobody asked if he was okay, nobody came to get him, and he was okay with that.

***

Back at the office, Michael was sat in front of his computer, his eyes glued to the screen. The editing program was open, and the Rage Quit footage loaded into it, but other than that nothing else was done. The others returned within the hour and sat down at their desks. They were laughing and shouting about some story Geoff and Gavin were telling. After a moment, they quieted down, and Michael could breathe again. Nobody saw his episode outside the pizza place.  
“Hiya Micool! Did you get some editing done, boi?” Gavin’s voice right next to him made Michael jump, and he let out a breath when the other spoke.  
“You okay?” The other sounded worried, now, and Michael was quick to cancel that out with a smile.  
“Yeah, I got some done. Shit takes fucking forever, you know?” Gavin nodded and turned back to his work. Michael sighed, scratching his hand across his face, before glancing at Geoff. The black headed man hadn’t spoken to him all morning. The worry that something had happened the night before gnawed at Michael’s stomach. (There was probably some hunger involved there too, but Michael wouldn't let himself think about that.)  
“Hey, Geoff, what other shitty game are we gonna play today?” He teased, hoping to prod a reply out of the other. Geoff ran a hand through his hair and grunted, swiveling to look Michael in the face.  
“We need to talk.”   
There was a hardness in the man's gaze, voice stern in a way that Michael had never heard before. It made his stomach twist into knots at even thinking of what the other wanted to discuss.  
“Sure, Geoff.” The redhead muttered, tugging his headphones off of his head and placing them onto his desk before standing. The other man was outside the door, arms crossed, worry plastered onto his face when Michael stepped outside.  
“Do you have something to tell me?” Geoff asked quietly, voice barely above a murmur as if he expected Michael to be spooked easily.  
Michael felt small underneath the questioning and worried blue gaze of his boss and friend. His chest was tight, and there was very little keeping him from spilling his guts right then and there as he squirmed under the careful attention. Instead, Geoff reached forward and pulled the younger into his chest. Warm, steady, arms wrapped around his torso, locking around his back. Michael immediately buried his face into Geoff’s broad shoulder, a choked sob escaping his throat. He had never been good at putting his feelings into words; especially ones that had been haunting him for years. Geoff seemed to know this, just holding him tightly and not letting go. Michael’s arms snaked around the other and the redhead clung to him.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry, everything hurts and everything is stupid and I’m a fucking idiot and I don’t know what to fucking do anymore I’m so sorry.” He found himself rambling through sobs into Geoff's shoulder. He held the sobbing boy without a word. When Michael finally pulled back, the older grabbed his arm gently.  
"Michael."  
When the man spoke his name, Michael realized that he knew. Michael had taken his shirt off last night. Geoff had seen the scars. Seen his thinning body and rib cage protruding through his milky, unhealthy skin. Probably connected the dots today when he didn't eat lunch. Geoff was staring at him now, a silent plea to stop. Stop doing this to yourself, Michael. (By now he wasn't sure if that thought was from Geoff or himself. It didn't really matter at this point. He couldn't be saved.)  
"Geoff, Michael, we should really start on the next recording..." Voiced a cautious Ryan from the doorway.  
Geoff squeezed his arm and let go of it a second later with a defeated sigh.  
"We'll talk later." He warned quickly before stalking back into their workspace. Michael stood there for a moment, wanting to sink into the ground and die, before finally following suit.

***

Michael was freezing. Absolutely fucking freezing. He was cold, and sad, and he felt uglier than he'd ever had in his entire life. He laid there, sprawled out on his bathroom floor, cold blade gripped tightly in his left hand, his right forearm covered elbow to wrist with careful parallel cuts. Blood was dripping slowly to the tile beneath him. 

Michael felt nothing. He dropped the blade to the floor with a small choke of a sob. He was useless. Utterly useless. Nobody wanted or needed him; hell, if he didn't show up to work tomorrow nobody would even notice. He stared at the bloodied skin on his arm. It depressed him that all he wanted to do was cover his entire body with those cuts. He leaned on his toilet, struggling to get onto his feet. He felt dizzy, and threw his hand out to catch himself on the counter.   
He opened the mirror cabinet, pulling out aspirin and other painkillers. Bottle after bottle, most probably expired by now. Michael wasn't into taking pills, most of these belonged to exes who had long since moved on to better things. The redhead stared at the man in the mirror looking back at him. Tired brown eyes with deep purple bags lining them were the first thing he saw. Small chunks of red curls missing from on his head where they'd fallen out; his ribs protruding out of yellowing skin. 

He looked broken. 

Hell, he FELT broken. Tears were streaming down his face now. With a scream, he threw a fist at the mirror, shattering it. Michael stumbled backwards with the pill bottles and hit the floor with a sob. There was nothing left for him here. His teeth chattered as he opened bottle after bottle and swallowed the pills dry. He closed his eyes as they slowly slid down his throat, one by one. This was it, this was his freedom.  
Michael was woozy when Geoff called. His ringtone echoed loudly in the acoustic bathroom and he flinched when he first heard it. He was letting out choking sobs, now. When he pressed his cell to his ear he was crying.  
"Can't talk right...n-now. S-sorry." He managed, his head pressed into his palm. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Bloody finger prints remained on the phone now.  
"Michael, where are you? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
He coughed and laughed in his drowsiness.   
"I'm so sleepy, Geoff..." He giggled, sniffling, his phone in a death grip as he popped another pill into his mouth. "Death says hi! You're a good friend, aren't you?"  
"I'm coming over." The line went dead as Michael was screaming into it.  
"No! No! Geoff i'm okay! It's jus' a few pills! Don't be a fucking idiot!" Michael pleaded, voice coming in choked sobs, tears streaming, chest aching. His body hurt. He wailed and threw the phone across the tiny bathroom. Michael fell to his side amidst the various broken pieces of mirror. 

Michael was in the fetus position when Geoff found him. He was covered in blood, surrounded by pill bottles and broken glass. He fell to his knees beside the redhead, tears falling down his own cheeks. He should have talked to him. He should have told Ryan to fuck off. Michael was hurting, oh my god he was hurting, and Geoff had done nothing to stop it. He pulled the younger's head into his lap and held him close.  
"G...geff...geff."  
He wasn't completely gone. With a sob of relief and worry he moved to stand and drag Michael over to the tub. He sat down with Michael between his legs, sitting up. The redhead was nearly limp. Geoff shoved his fingers down Michael's throat.   
"Please, please, just throw up baby. Throw up. You had so many pills."  
Geoff's own body was wracked with sobs as he pulled the redhead close. After a moment Michael retched and gagged and threw up some pills. Geoff turned the water on, cold, and held him. The blood from his arm and leg melted off and down the drain along with the water. Geoff was a mess.  
"I love you. I love you. I can't lose you. Please don't leave me. I love you." Geoff sobbed. They were both soaked in their clothes. Michael kept throwing up, more, and more, until he was so weak he fell back against Geoff in a slump.  
"Come on, Michael. Don't do this, an ambulance is coming, we have to get you to a hospital. You're gonna be okay. Please, wake up baby. Angel. You beautiful, beautiful boy. Please wake up. You're gonna be okay." He begged, running his fingers through Michael's sopping wet curls, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders in between words. He heard yelling outside the door, and a desperate screech ripped from his throat.  
"We're in the bathroom!"  
He held Michael close, for what he prayed would not be the last time, before paramedics pulled the limp man from his trembling arms.

***

Michael opened his eyes to a very, very white room. It was like he was in a movie. His stomach growled angrily at him as he sat up instantly.  
Where the fuck was he? (Inside, he knew. He knew what he had done. But why was he still alive?) He was in a hospital, that much he knew. There was an IV attached to his arm, and he assumed it was pumping in fluid nutrients until his stomach recovered from it's recent trauma. With a sigh he scanned the room. Geoff was the only one there. The older man was sleeping in the chair closest to his bed. Michael reached out, touching his arm. 

He jerked awake, blinking a few times. He saw the other was had woken up and his eyes swam with mixed emotions. Happiness. Relief. Anger. Disappointment. Worry. Michael was ready to go back to sleep again at the look on his face.  
"Hey, Buddy." The other's voice surprised him. "You just missed the boys, they're downstairs getting breakfast. How are you feeling, dickhole?" Michael smiled at the pet name.  
"Fuckin' hungry." He muttered, sitting up and pulling the blanket closer to his chin.  
"A shame Jack isn't here then, huh?" He chuckled softly to himself at his own joke, watching Michael carefully. Michael seemed to remember something about the night before, and he let out a small breath before speaking.  
"Hey, Geoff...about that night..." He started. Geoff held up a hand.  
"Don't mention it, Michael. The fact that you are sitting here is thanks enough."  
"No, no," Michael reached forward to grab the other's hand. "It was...some things you said..." Geoff looked down at their touching hands and swallowed hard.  
"You remember, that, huh?" He whispered, looking nervous. "I was worried I would never see you again, Michael..." The redhead visibly shivered again, tugging the blankets closer to him.  
"I didn't know you felt...you were worried-about me? Geoff..."  
Michael smiled wholeheartedly at the man beside his hospital bed.  
"Oh shut your goddamn mouth and let me kiss you, dumbass."  
Geoff leaned forward, cupping Michael's face in his hand, blue eyes falling closed as he gently kissed the other. The redhead didn't flinch, didn't pull away, instead he leaned into the kiss, returning it. Savoring it. Geoff finally pulled back, a huge smile on his face.  
"I'm just glad you're okay, buddy." Michael nodded and returned an uncharacteristically shy smile.  
"Damn, Geoffrey, I didn't know you were that good." The redhead chuckled.  
"Shut up, asshole, you loved it!"  
Michael was taken by chills, then, and not the good kind. He pulled his blanket up to his throat, trembling nonstop.  
"Geoff...I'm so cold." He chattered, feeling incredibly small and whiny. But he was too tired to do much else. Geoff thought for a moment before sighing.  
"Move over, asshole."  
He gently slid in next to the other, wrapping steady arms around the tiny figure. He pulled the blanket around them tucking it underneath the sides.  
"Don't worry, I'll warm you up."  
Michael was pressed against his chest and, for once, felt safe. Soon, he was fast asleep, listening to the steady thumping of the other's heart as Geoff, too, fell into slumber's arms.  
The other achievement hunters came back to a cute sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Sapphyshipseverything on Ao3 and tumblr. Without her this would not be here. She is a huge help to me! Please check out her Ao3, she has some GREAT stuff on there. If you liked this fic, you'll definitely like hers because they are 100% better. :D


End file.
